<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnets. by theunluckyghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492510">Magnets.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost'>theunluckyghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, James fight agains magnets, M/M, before canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James acaba de salir del hospital, esta aun teniendo que acostumbrarse a las prótesis metálicas y lidiando con los problemas que estas provocan en su vida. Lo que nunca pensó es que un imán podría incordiarle tanto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magnets.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leí una incorrect quote sobre si las prótesis de James atraerían a los imanes o no y bueno, se me ocurrió esta cosita. Espero que os guste. </p>
<p>—Iris.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Había pasado un mes desde el accidente, había pasado un mes pero hacía solo un par de días que habían dejado que James saliera del hospital y volviera a casa, con estrictas indicaciones para empezar la rehabilitación. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Qrow no había podido permanecer todo aquel mes en Atlas, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no se lo habían permitido, pero había vuelto según se había enterado de que pensaban darle el alta. Sabia que al moreno no le faltaba gente que pudiera cuidar de él, pero quería hacerlo. Así que sin darle mucha opción al respecto realmente, había ocupado una habitación en su casa y se estaba encargando de aquello que podía. Cosas como hacer la compra, que era precisamente lo que habia ido a hacer hacía ya mas o menos media hora, dejando a James aclimatándose a su casa. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">El mayor, aun convaleciente, estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por aprender a moverse con soltura. Lo de caminar iba siendo cada vez más sencillo, empezaba a entender cómo funcionaba. Lidiar con el movimiento de su brazo era mas complicado, necesitaba de casi toda su concentración para calcular la fuerza que tenía que hacer para coger algo, porque si no lo hacia, bueno… le pasaba como ahora mismo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">James soltó un pequeño suspiro, mirando los pequeños cristales repartidos por la encimara,había tomado con mas fuerza de la debida una botella y había estallado entre sus dedos, sin hacerle ningún daño, por suerte, pero desperdigando restos de cristal por buena parte de la cocina, por suerte, de nuevo, sobre todo por la encimara. Recogerlo le llevo un rato, porque su diestra no respondía del todo y con la izquierda aun no tenia toda la habilidad que le gustaría, se sentía torpe, descoordinado. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Después de veinte minutos que le parecieron una autentica eternidad, James se dejo caer de costado contra la pared mas cercana a la encimera, al lado de la nevera. No fue hasta que no necesito levantarse que no se dio cuenta de que le costaba separar el brazo de la otra superficie metálica. Gracias a la fuerza de la prótesis pudo separar el brazo sin mucho mas problema que un leve quejido. Se dio cuenta entonces de que sus dedos estaban rígidos, le costaba moverlos con normalidad. Le estaba costando acostumbrarse ala prótesis pero por lo general, hasta ahora, siempre que había querido moverla, lo había podido hacer, quizá mas deprisa de lo debido, o mas despacio, o con muy poca fuerza, o con demasiada, pero había podido moverla. Fue al mirarse la mano que vio un pequeño imán pegado a la parte externa de su mano, cubriendo 3 dedos y no dejándole moverlos. Era uno de los pocos imanes que tenia su nevera, se lo había traído el propio Qrow hacia muchos años, de uno de los festivales que había pasado juntos. No sabía de dónde lo había sacado, solo sabía que el moreno se le había plantado delante con un regalo que le había costado horrores darle. Aun recordaba a Raven riéndose de él porque se puso de un color rojo que nada tenía que envidiarle al de sus ojos. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Se quedó mirando el imán unos segundos, con cara de circunstancia, procesando que se había quedado pegado él por la prótesis metálica. Los imanes se pegan al metal. Suspiró, haciendo fuerza para intentar moverlo, al separar los dedos el iman se quedo solo en su indice, pero permanecía pegado con fuerza, sin ningún indicio de querer separase. Llevo su mano izquierda al iman para separarlo,pasados un par de segundos pareció querer ceder pero en cuanto James dejó de hacer fuerza el imán volvió a pegarse a la superficie, esta vez sobre la palma de su mano. Soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de volver a intentarlo, en vez de separarse el iman se deslizó a lo largo de su antebrazo. Frustrado, el hombre apoyó de nuevo la espalda contra la pared, mirando el imán con frustración. Lo intentó un par más de veces, con igual resultado, cada vez mas molesto, desesperado. Dio un manotazo sobre la superficie metálica, terminando por hacerse daño con el imán, que ahora le impedía doblar el codo en condiciones. Después de todo le iba a ganar un maldito imán. Se sentía impotente, se sentía débil, se había sentido así desde el accidente, y lo estaba sacando por un jodido imán. Dejó su espalda arrastrar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, encogido. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">No estaba seguro del tiempo que paso en aquella postura, no fue consciente de mucho, no hasta que la puerta sonó, siendo abierta. Qrow, recordó James de golpe, casi como una revelación. Estaba tan ensimismado en su propia frustración que había olvidado por completo que el chico se estaba quedado en su casa para ayudarle, que se había ido hacia un rato a hacer la compra, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto el chico entro a la cocina, con la cara cubierta por una bolsa llena de cosas. Fue al dejar la bolsa sobre la encimara antes de saludar y James pudo ver como el gesto en su rostro cambiaba y las palabras morían en sus labios al ver el panorama, varios trocitos de cristal aun desperdigados por el suelo y James a un lado de la cocina, aun en el suelo. Lo que fuera que iba a decir antes cambio en el momento que le encontró así.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—James ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estas bien? —Y aunque estaba intentando sonar lo mas calmado posible sus ojos reflejaban preocupación. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—Estoy bien, estoy bien.—Impulsandose con la mano izquierda intentó levantarse, sin mucho éxito, quizá porque antes de que pudiera hacer un segundo Qrow se arrodillo junto a él y James dejo de intentarlo. Suspiró, porque solo con mirar al chico sabía que no se había creído ni media palabra de lo que le había dicho. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—Venga, James, dime ¿qué ha pasado?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—No es nada, solo, cogí la botella con demasiada fuerza y se rompió. Cuando termine de recoger me apoye en la pared y he terminado con un iman pegado al brazo.—Fue mas un murmullo que una explicación propiamente dicha, porque James siempre habla sido una persona resuelta, hábil, le costaba asimilar la idea de verse derrotado por un simple imán, más aun decirlo en voz alta. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labio de Qrow, suave, sin intención de reírse de la frustración ajena, más bien todo lo contrario, buscando tranquilizarle, hacerle sentir mejor. Porque ¿quien no se había visto derrotado alguna vez por algo completamente cotidiano? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—¿Me dejas ver? —El más bajo, aun en cuclillas delaten de él, extendió una de sus manos hacía el otro, James entendió que se refería al imán, así que extendió su brazo derecho, rígido por el lugar en el que se encontraba, para que pudiera quitárselo. Los dedos de Qrow se deslizaron con suavidad sobre la superficie metálica, con mucho mas cuidado de lo que lo habían hecho sus propias manos antes, el moreno era consciente de que a pesar de ser prótesis en contrario tenia un complejo sistema que le permitía sentir, no quería hacerle daño. Sus dedos arrastraron el imán con cuidado hasta la punta de los dedos de James, haciendo la superficie de contacto lo más pequeña posible para que el iman perdiera fuerza y por fin se soltara. Cuando lo logro lo mantuvo en su mano con cierta fuerza, como si temiera que al aflojarla el imán fuera a salir volando de vuelta al brazo de James. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba precisamente del iman que él mismo le había regalado hacia ya un tiempo, entonces si que no pudo evitar reír con suavidad. No podía quitarle la razón a Raven cuando decía que sus intentos de pseudo-declararse eran los mas patéticos. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—¿Mejor? —Preguntó el chico, alzando la vista del iman a los ojos del contrario, que asintió.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—Si…— James movió su mano derecha comprobando que efectivamente se movía sin problemas, o por lo menos con los mismos problemas que tenia de antes, pero sin ninguno nuevo. Qrow estudió unos segundos su rostro antes de dejarse caer a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—Ey, te terminaras acostumbrando, lo sabes ¿no? —James asintió, sonriendo de forma apenas perceptible, normalmente era al revés, él era quien ayudaba a Qrow cuando la sombra de su semblante le acechaba y que fuera al reve ahora, a pesar de hacerle sentir algo vulnerable, hacía que se expandiera por su pecho una sensación cálida, agradable. Qrow hablando de nuevo le sacó de sus pensamientos.— Además, mira el lado bueno, la próxima vez que te necesite ya se que solo tengo que lanzar un imán al aire y seguirlo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Esta vez James rio abiertamente antes de propinarle un pequeño empujón al contrario, que se acomodo un poco más contra él, no dejando que le separara. Era una sensación agradable, sin duda, tener a Qrow consigo habitualmente lo era. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—¿Qué tal si recogemos y me enseñas lo que has traído para comer? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—Como su señoría desee.— Una sonrisa burlona y un guiño acompañaron el movimiento de Qrow antes de levantarse del suelo y James no pudo evitar pensar que quizá si que podía hacerlo, que si iba a tener a Qrow a su lado no podía no intentarlo. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>